


The nightmare

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: It is just a bad dream.





	The nightmare

Frisk缓缓睁开了双眼，即使屋子里有暖气，她的身躯还是在微微颤抖，喉咙里时不时挤压出一阵一阵的，不知是出于羞涩还是绝望的，哀鸣一样的呻吟。所有的衣服已经混乱的散落在地上，只剩下那对棕色的小手套，温暖的包裹着她的双手。  
“呵……呵……”  
骷髅呼吸出的热气一阵一阵地打在她的脖子上，她赤裸的背搭上了他胸前的红色毛衣。她包裹着手套的双手被骷髅的爪子挟持着，而一些触感像是被加热过的果冻的东西，搭上了她的大腿的内侧。它从内而外都在散发着诡异的温度，触感根本不像骷髅身体上的任何一个部位，但是，这对于她的刺激，却又远远超过了简单的肢体接触。  
“求求你……不要……”  
泪水没有收到限制，轻松地流出了她的眼眶。她闭上了眼睛，诡异的热气从她的后颈转移到了她的脸颊上。一条滑腻温热的东西爬上了她的脸，轻轻舐去了她的泪水。而身下的东西也已经不满足于在大腿之间摩擦，而是向上探索，开始和她的下体摩擦起来。纤小而又敏感的东西被滑腻的东西反复刺激着，而那个东西，似乎还在寻找着一个入口。  
她小心地挣扎着，试图让骷髅的爪子放开她的双手，但是又不愿意挣扎的太狠。她知道这个骷髅的血量不知为何不如别的怪物，太强烈的挣扎，可能会伤害他，甚至杀了他。所以，即使正在被侵犯着，正在被摩擦着……  
她都不敢做出太多的反抗。

身后的骷髅的声音开始变的急促而粗糙起来，打破了她的思绪。她的脸因为这些刺激已经变的通红，甚至都热的感觉不到了骷髅的呼吸。粘稠透明的液体在她的身下徐徐流出，成为了她的下体和骷髅的柱体之间的，天然的润滑液。她的双腿已经开始变的酸软，泪水不断的涌出她的眼眶，然后——  
骷髅把她一把按在了床上。  
骨爪放开了她的双手，却开始揉捏她胸前柔软的东西，右手甚至开始刺激它的顶部，缓缓捏了下去；她还没有来得及尖叫，下体就被骷髅的性器侵入。  
恐惧使得她因为僵硬而动弹不得，而被迫赤身裸体，被暴力地侵犯，带来的精神冲击更是把她大脑里的思想冲的一片空白。脊背上光裸的肌肤和骷髅的红色毛衣紧紧的贴在一起，她无力地将自己的头卖进了床单里，低声啜泣。  
“没想到你——哈啊——居然还会逃避啊，Frisk。”  
骷髅的声音在她的耳边响起，她却只能把十指将床单抓的失去了之前平整的形态，从而压制自己身下传来的，痛苦和巨量的快感混合的，诡异的感觉。  
“但是，你又能逃到——啊！——哪里——呼……去呢？啊，啊……你真的是太棒了。”  
骷髅的下体反复进入又抽出她的身躯，冰冷的骨盆和她柔弱的下体一次次接触，发出诡异的，肉和骨头相撞的，声音。骨爪离开了胸部，却开始在身躯的每个角落探索，一只骨爪开始专心地，残忍的，用恰到好处的力度蹂躏着她下体的肉粒。  
她的泪水在床单上，缓缓的生成了一个小小的湿痕。骷髅的另一只爪子一步一步地将她双手上的手套除去，并随意地扔向房间的角落，而后将几只指骨伸进了她的口腔。骷髅满意的，断续的呻吟声灌满了整个房间。  
“呜呜……呜呜呜……”  
她已经完全想不到反抗的方法了。亦或许，她本来就期待着和骷髅发生些什么？诚然，她对于骷髅甚至有些浪漫的情感，但是她对于他，还有对于和怪物接触的恐惧，也一直存在。生理的无限快感和灵魂的绝望耻辱混合在一起，她的灵魂沉重的无法动弹。而她的身躯，只能不住的啜泣和颤抖。

……“醒醒！醒醒！”  
眼前，是作为保镖一直守护在他的身边，关系亲密的骷髅。骨爪搭着她的睡衣，她抬起头，眼前是那个平常慵懒的矮胖骷髅的，着急而担忧的神情。  
“我听到了你在睡觉的时候，不断地啜泣和颤抖。是因为噩梦吗？”  
骷髅的眼神对上了人类的眼睛。人类的眼神里，全是无法掩饰的恐惧，还有一些无法描述的东西。它们似乎刺激了骷髅。他放开了她，走到门边，身体靠在门的边上，神情似乎有些黯然。  
“我们再也不会伤害你了。你也有理由不喜欢我们。我……”矮胖的骷髅低着头，低声说着，“我对我昨天的行为感到抱歉。”  
随着有些沉重的脚步声，骷髅离开了房间。人类缓缓地坐起了身，陷入了沉思。


End file.
